I'm Yours
by Mere.Mer.H
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was officially deceased from the continent Fiore. Okay many stories or some stories have Lucy's death as a twist or the tragic. Her journey doesn't stop there, it never will because she isn't done yet. It's only just a new beginning for her and it's up to her to find out the truth behind her death and mend things back to the way it once was.
1. Chapter 1

Time drifted slower and slower and slower by the minute. Everything around seemed to have moved on, life blooming and dying away. Everyone seemed happy, bright grins flashing everywhere and laughter dancing in the atmosphere. They were joyful at this time? It couldn't be, right? Maybe it could. Though they couldn't be blamed, to them, time was flying by quicker than they had expected. From above or maybe from somewhere, she blinked those eyelids opened then closed. With a slight tilt to the left, all was visible to the eye was platinum white lights. Where was she? That could not be answered now because she didn't know how she ended up here. Then, the memories came rushing back, refreshing her mind.

Lucy Heartfilia was officially deceased from the continent Fiore. Except, if she was dead, does she have another place to be? Or become a spirit drifting aimlessly on the face the continent, possibly hanging around with living souls. Was she meant to wander with Team Natsu or linger around the hall of Fairy Tail? It was worth the shot but she was lost up here.

"Urgh! This is so frustrating! Where am I?" she growled to herself with irritation, moving her right arm with the pink insignia stamped on the back of her hand. This could take a millenium for her to be able to even move a foot away from where she was right now. Forcing her head to look down, she searched for her keys at her belt but it was no longer there. "What the hell?! How am I going to do this without the help of my spirits?"

Footsteps clicked but where was the surface to walk on? It seemed like everything here made no sense so she remained still as a statue. She knew it was going to be hopeless to be ignored since she was the only one here and she would be the source of the loud racket. "Tempera Lucy Heartfilia," a baritone voice spoke, startling her with a slight jolt and the presence of someone right behind her. "You will be known as Tempera, full name: Tempera Lucy Heartfilia."

Swiftly he shot his hand out, fingers wrapped beneath her chin, tipping her head up smoothly with no restraint. A pair of grey eyes bore into hers, observing her but she was too busy scanning the person in front of her. Light natural blonde hair jutting messily out from the dark golden blonde roots, some strands cascading over a grey eye and his fair skin. How did she know he was a he? Probably the short hair gave it away as well as those orbs staring at her and a hint of a stubble. He had a full lip and something was sticking out from the back. Wings!

"Are those wings?!" Lucy blurted, staggering back and tripped. In fact, she was released from the strange bound on her that couldn't allow her to move.

"I guess that is a rhetorical question," he snorted, arms crossed over a creamy, baggy long sleeved shirt. "Isn't it?"

"Maybe unless there's a costume party somewhere around here," she replied smartly, a small smile on her lips. Her attention was not at his face but those wings. It looked so so soft, softer than a duck's feather in a pillow. Oh how she was curious about how it felt.

"Come along now, we have much to discuss about you," he gestured with his head, swinging around and leaving her there stranded in an abyss of white light. Hastily scrambling up, she realized what she wore, a simple, white, sleeveless dress that had only reached down to her knees and golden gladiator sandals. How had she not know what she was wearing? Wait, she was asleep for quite some time then just woke up. "Aren't you coming along?"

"S-sorry," Lucy stuttered, glancing up to see he had paused to wait for her to catch up. Sprinting, she caught up in no time to walk alongside with him. The two were walking, he knew where he was going but Lucy didn't. "Um, can I ask where we're heading to?"

"Right, for you, it may seem like you're meandering but we're going to a temple. It's the place we'll get you cleaned up and ready," he answered, not sneaking a glimpse at her but gazing down at the continent.

Nodding, she also stared down at Fiore, longing to reunite with her family of friends as soon as possible. Just be beside them but don't need them to acknowledge her presence. She's been invisible for seven months and if she went down there, she'll be certainly be obscured for eternity. Lucky Lucy was no where as blessed as others have thought. Up ahead, a temple came into view and this was all intriguing. Spinning her head back to see behind that it was like a mist lurking there and the ground was snowing. Such a strange place to be in and especially wearing these clothes cause her to freeze.

Giggles echoed, high pitched but not to the point of being annoying. A breeze brushed her cool skin, raising goosebumps and a shiver up her spine. "This one looks like a goddess, I am jealous," a feminine voice said, something grazed Lucy's shoulder.

"You all do," the guy beside Lucy commented, rolling his eyes.

"You just say that all the time Orion," another girl whined, tugging on Lucy's left arm.

"Orion?" Lucy questioned, glancing at all the girls around her.

"Yeah, that's his name, Orion and we don't know where he originally came from. For example, you are Tempera Lucy Heartfilia. You carry your previous name but he doesn't," the girl at her left arm explained, pointing at him accusingly. "And he won't tell us anything."

"Then I have a big question that could clear a lot of things up," Lucy beamed, looking at her left, "where am I and why am I here?"

"Oh, Orion hasn't explained that to you as well? Let me tell you this darling, you're in Heaven and you're an angel, like one of us."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, I'm not hearing things right? Did you just say angel?" Lucy gaped like a goldfish. Then it did clear up quite a number of odd questions she wanted to ask like : Why did they have wings? Are they fake or not? If it's real, could she touch it?

"Sofiel, Muriel, if you could let Tempera have her own personal space and we are kind of in a hurry," Orion said, grabbing Lucy's left wrist, dragging her onward to leave the astounded angels behind. Sneaking a peek over her shoulder, Lucy could see the girls were glaring at Orion but giving a little royal wave then unexpectedly, took off. "Don't worry, if you have questions, I'll be obliged to answer them later, not now though."

She eyed at him cautiously, lifting her hands to her head and slowed her pace, afraid that he was a mind reader. "Seriously, Luce, you don't have to freak out, I don't read minds," Orion grinned with genuine reassurance.

"That's contradictory," Lucy retorted, "you say you don't read minds but it could be that you- wait...you called me Luce."

"Yeah, is there a problem that will arise from that?"

"No, no, it's just...my friends down there," Lucy pointed, her eyes staring at it longingly, "used to call me that. But then I guess you can use that nickname."

"Sorry si- Tempera," he muttered, nearing to the temple. Up this close, it stood twenty times the height of herself. Stone pillars rowed the entrance with intricate symbols on them. She reached out to brush her fingertips over it, feeling a small rush of sensation course through her. A hand yanked hers away from it, Orion was glaring furiously at her. "Don't touch it it was just encarved in yesterday. You must let the powers of the runes enter the pillars first."

"Okay?" Lucy nodded unsurely.

Mist was lurking the grounds of the temple and surprisingly, inside of it as well. With the swish of her dress as she did a three-sixty turn, it revealed part of the flooring of the temple. Grey slabs of marble with a hint of white lines. Loud chimes struck her ears, deafening her temporarily as she slammed her hands over her ears, attempting to block out the sounds instinctively. Closer and closer they traveled, the chimes grew louder with faint hummings. Orion held a finger at Lucy's forehead, somehow reducing the volume and allowed the hums to stay. They approached a great arched door, silver coatings with a gold frame. Men and women with wings were illustrated upon the door, they appeared to have their hands reached out towards the guests. "It's real, the angels on this door who protect those within it," Orion whispered to her.

Curiously watching the doors swing open, Lucy was met with a gust of peony petals and more mist. What was going on and what's with the fancy entrance? "Ah, welcome my child," a voice sighed with content, rising from their seat. Finally, the mist started to settle to the ground and Lucy had noticed it was an old woman addressing to her, from a throne. Seven thrones in a row, all seated with either a youthful guardian or an elder but one caught her attention. Not all the thrones were occupied but the throne from her left of the woman.

"Orion, dude! We were starting to think you weren't going to come back and she was a hassle," a boy with silvery hair rose, charging at the two. Lucy squeaked immediately as an arm slung over her shoulders, drawing her closer to the silver boy. "She's cute up close, so... what's her name?"

"Gunnar, refrain yourself from that immature side," a man boomed except that did nothing to cease the boy's behaviour.

"Sure sure but I'm still young Rex, let me be until a couple of more years," the so-called Gunnar replied with a smug look as he tightened his grip around Lucy's shoulders.

Rex was about to retort when an elder lifted his walking stick over Rex's mouth, halting the attempts to reply. "Rex, you spoil the mood too often."

"Everyone, return to your thrones," the old woman commanded with a clap of her wrinkled hands. Gunnar rolled his eyes as he bounced back to his seat and shockingly, Orion did as well. He was the owner of the unoccupied throne and that completed the row of thrones. "Now, Orion, you have brought another angel of your circle. You know the drill."

"Right, this is angel Tempera Lucy Heartfilia. Her files showing up as a former celestial mage from the magic guild Fairy Tail," Orion introduced on her behalf, raising nods of satisfaction and a smile from Gunnar. Small murmurs erupted from the leaders, commenting on her and Lucy felt self-conscious. 'Are they talking about my guild? Is my beauty that gorgeous?' Many questions were zooming through from ear to ear then Gunnar questioned curiously, making this become an open discussion.

"Tell me Orion, why have you decided to take her in when she clearly belongs in my circle of angels," Gunnar arched an eyebrow with awe, eager to hear the reasoning.

"None of that concerns you Gunnar and Tempera is suited physically and emotionally in my circle. It does not matter about her history but the present," Orion answered with hard eyes staring ahead at Lucy.

"Then I'll take the privilege to announce Tempera what her job is since you two are busy bickering away," Rex budged in, smiling at her. Rex was a middle aged man, well now a middle aged angel. His hazel hair and slightly tanned skin made his hair slightly blend in. Though he had blonde highlights. He wore a pair of shorts, a loose shirt and gladiator sandals.

"Rex, am I meant to be assigned to do something?" Lucy spoke for the first time in this room, stopping the argument between the boys. "Is everyone assigned to a job in heaven?"

"Yes and because you are in Orion's circle, you will be a guardian for a specific person. A guardian angel you might call it but also similar to a genie. Once you are summoned, you are not to be commanded by them at all times but protect them from death. You are trained to show the light side of the world and when they die, they would come up here to work alongside you. No mortal should have to go down to the pits with Lucifer," Rex nodded whilst Orion held a card.

"Tempera Lucy Heartfilia, from here on, you are now a guardian angel of I, Orion's circle and your connection to your mortal is this card, your link."


	3. Chapter 3

Tempera Lucy Heartfilia, the newly appointed guardian angel of an unknown mortal stood like a statue as a couple of fairies whizzed around her, jotting down notes of measurements. "Her waist size: 23 inches; bust size: 39 inches; thigh length: 36 ½ inches; neck size: 14 ½ inches; sleeve: 29 ½ inches; hand and knuckle circumference: 7 ½ inches and shoe size: 6."

The constant buzzes of the wings flapping frantically lulled her into a half-conscious mode when Orion shook her, accidentally knocking a fairy in the process.

"Stay awake Tempera, this will all be done soon. Your uniform will be designed accordingly," he spoke in a low voice.

"Hold it, does every guardian angel wear the same thing for males and females?" Lucy gasped in horror, picturing the entire ranks of guardian angels dressed in the same costume. A grey dress with gladiator sandals for women and a pair of shorts, a shirt and gladiator sandals for men. That idea freaked her out because she did not want to look the same as the others.

"No, you're getting the wrong idea. Every angel is measured individually for certain gears to wear on. You might be protecting a warrior who happens to be in a war or simply an elder. Who knows, Your Highness in another realm above us decides that for us. Just sit tight and anticipate for your mortal," Orion shrugged, arms folded over his broad chest and gazed at her.

Chewing on the inside of her cheek, Lucy frowned at his reflection as he stared at her inside of it. Then a fairy enlarged to a size like one of the angels, shoving Orion out. "Sorry Orion but no boys allowed in here now." He was out in a flash and the door was bolted lock, just in case any others decided to go peeking on the uniform.

Poof! Poof! POOF! Equipment, materials, shelves, racks and a dressing table filled the empty room that had only a mirror inside. Every fairy was enlarged and dove right into their jobs, sewing the sketches of their ideas and bringing it to real life. Silver, gold and white material was flung everywhere between the dressmakers, sometimes bickering to one another about their opinions about adjusting it. The shoemakers on the other hand had grabbed an old pair of gladiator sandals, ripping the old leather off and hardening the soles of the shoes. Everyone was working on something, using time efficiently and not lingering around like the mortal dressmakers and shoemakers who would take their time. Lucy could not help but stare at herself with the pink insignia on the back of her right hand, it remained on her skin. Was it meant to be off when she was up here? Only in a singlet and a pair of pajama shorts, Lucy peered over the fairies, watching with interest as they sewed material together.

"Stay back Tempera, it could get dangerous," a fairy warned, drawing Lucy away from the dressmaker.

"How can it be-" Lucy was interrupted when a pegasus and phoenix sprung to life from the material, cawing and neighing at each other, not wanting to be together. The dressmaker shoved the two down, sewing them together with dragon scales and the two souls were entwined, forced together to make the garment stronger magically and physically. "dangerous?" The dressmaker glanced over her shoulder, a devious smile perked up as she sewed the material together into a dress?

Fairies, how can there be fairies? Though there were angels so any other species was possible to exist. If she was a guardian angel, where were her wings? How was she going to get it? Will she be able to use magic. Many questions flooded her mind heavily, leaving her to stand there like a frozen monument of this room. Everything and everyone around Lucy were moving as if the process had been fast forwarded.

"DONE!" The sudden exclaim jolted Lucy back from her trance, in front of a mirror with her reflection dressed in a platinum silver sheath dress. On her wrists was a pair of braces that was cool upon her warm skin, concealing the pink insignia that symbolized she was once a part of Fairy Tail. Silver metal twirled around her wrists, entwining the in betweens of the fingers and allowed the user to maneuver freely with not much restrictions. Another bracelet cuff wrapped on her left upper arm, an intricate design of a pair of angel wings.

"Oh that, that's sort of like a badge only guardian angels wear. Each circle has their own item to show their rankings from within their circle. If it's a mix of silver and blue, you're considered the best of the best; a mix of silver and red means you're below the best and so forth. Orion should explain it to you," the dressmaker beamed, brushing her fingers over the cuff then rubbed it to shine brighter.

Her uniform that was the sheath dress, had flowed down to her knees with petal like flaps dancing over her knees. A thin material was draped across the edge of the dress, over her chest, it was tied to the right shoulder strap. Dark silver and platinum geometric patterns was imprinted around the waist and the chest, where a big cross was sewn onto. Tough leather gladiator sandals had fitted her with perfection and lived up to the title. The material of both the dress and sandals felt the same but the dress allowed her to breath and was slightly chilly. Lucy touched the dress with her thumb and index finger, feeling a scaly texture. Dragon scales, she guessed.

"Now go, you have much more to accomplish before you become a white knight. Protect those with your life, especially your mortal," they farewelled, the work stations dissipating then the room dissolved into nothing. Lucy was left standing there in the hall, it was as if there was never a room here. Now where was Orion, he was supposed to be here waiting.

"Hello? Orion? Are you there?" Continuing to walk hesitantly around the place, she rubbed the braces on her wrists and hands, concealing the insignia from the eye. A loud thud jolted her, followed by a sawing sound and a scream. Was someone being tortured? Were they dying? Lucy ran at the door with most actions happening behind it then glimpsed inside of it, multiple angels sparring one another with a different range of weapons.

Arrows whizzing by her hair and sliced a couple of golden locks. Clangs of two swords colliding into one another, deflecting the other's assaults and multiple thuds of axes darted onto the target boards. Females and males of different ages were training with intense focus while there was a small group of young angels who were hypnotized with the fights. A hand rested on her shoulder and Lucy swatted the hand away, pretending as if the intruder was her sparring partner.

"Now if someone was to do that to you, you don't flick them off like a fly but grab the hand and toss them in front of you," a manly voice sighed and that voice, it was familiar. It was Gunnar. Spinning around to give him a slight push back, Lucy bunched up the front of his shirt in her thin fingers and a fist at his face.

"How's that now? In case I might not want to hurt my opponent," she pouted at him then let him go. Although the first time they met was at that meeting with the other leaders, Lucy felt like she knew him for a life time.

"Well just to let you know, your opponent might not have the same opinion as you," he scoffed at her remark, stepping away from the doors and planting his hands back on her shoulders. "Let's get a physical check-up on you first. Then we proceed to the operations."

"Operations? What operations! You never mentioned-"

"Gunnar! Leave her alone. She's my angel so it is my duty," Orion popped up, shoving him away from her and taking Lucy to the gym. "It doesn't sound as that painful. Being a guardian angel isn't that simple and it requires a bit of time to be one of us."

Orion had pressed Lucy onwards to a gym area with measuring tapes, weight scales, a punching bag with punching gloves and other gears. The stench of sweat hung in the area, causing Lucy to gag a bit from the awful scent. "So much sweat in my life," she commented, pinching her nose.

"Geez, haven't you trained when you were a mage?" Orion groaned, urging her faster to the scales to get the fitness test done. Gunnar was right behind them, peering over Orion's shoulder then smirked, "Well our princess here must have not been working out to be fit."

"I work hard to keep this figure, gosh."

Stepping up onto the scale, she weighed 49kg, the same weight she had always been. Next was the heights, strength test, agility runs and all that. It felt a million years to complete the entire process where it left her sweating beyond belief. Lucy never knew she was capable of sweating this much and her clothes was meant to be drenched with it, except it was still dry. Orion was jotting notes down inside a book with a quill, scribbling away.

Sluggishly moving to the benches, she crouched in front of it to lay her forehead against the cool metal. The feeling of the cool sensation was chilling but it eased the heat throbbing throughout her body. A kick landed on the bench, energy resonating from it and into her body, causing Lucy to stand up. Stretching away the sore limbs, she stared right at Orion, waiting for any further instructions but from her peripheral vision, Lucy knew Gunnar was yawning at the sight of her. "You sure do what you're told when you're at your limit," he smirked, patting her head then crouched a bit to look at her, eye to eye, "this means you could hasten the process to become one of the guardian angels. If you pass this fitness test, you are allowed to meet your mortal and train to become a guardian while protecting them. If you fail this test, you have to finish half the training then be able to meet them."

"Wait, this means if I pass this...I meet my mortal immediately?!" Lucy gaped, jumping up and down with glee to be able to flee from this monster standing before her. Although he was charismatic, he can push those over the edge and destroy their sanity.

"If you fail, you face more training first then meet your mortal after," Orion suggested.

"When does this happen? Am I going to get my results now?"

"Come along, you will confront your final test. This final one can take some time and is the procedure all guardian angels must take," Orion reassured, spinning on his heels to lead the way out. "And you are not to come along any further, Gunnar. You have your own angels to attend to."

Gunnar mimicked Orion with his hand, pulling faces at him which caused Lucy to giggle. Orion snapped his head at her and she bowed in apology, though she was snickering instead of laughing. "I'll see you tomorrow then Tempera," Gunnar bowed slightly to her then left.

"Uh oh," Orion murmured to himself, "Gunnar never bows down to any guardian angel."

* * *

**A/N: I apologize if there any spelling or grammatical errors that you do not understand. Ask me questions if you don't understand and I'll ****_try _****to smooth that out for you.**


	4. Chapter 4

She was eager, hopping around him and landing feeble punches upon him. Hyped up for the final test, Lucy was praying that it was going to be a magical test where she could summon...her keys. HER KEYS! Where were they? She was pretty sure her keys were with-no. Once she died, her keys were left behind. "Um...Orion? If we're guardian angels, can we still use magic? I mean, my past self had manipulated with magic, does that mean I can still do that?"

"Sure you can, though it won't be the same. Yours will be stronger because guardian angels do specialize in their magic but they never did have a magic background history. You, Tempera, had a background history with it so your capacity should be bigger. Capable of topping the magic rankings," Orion grinned, deflecting a punch then gave a playful kick to the rib.

Swiftly hopping back from his long leg, she dodged it with a smirk but another kick came her way and landed on her stomach. How did he- Orion had stepped three feet closer to her to land that blow. She frowned as she gave up her little game as she hurried on. The hall was identical to all the others, all white and silver with mist at the ankles. "Wrong hall, slow down a bit to see me," Orion called out, making Lucy realize she was alone in another hall with his head popping around from another one. "Come along now."

Speed walking her way around the turn, the two stood in front of a door, gold and silver. To be honest, Lucy's memory had not recalled any material with gold or yellow, just a tan colour that was closest to yellow. "Neh Orion, is this the only door that's gold? This is the very first thing I've seen with gold on it."

"In summary, gold is the colour of the morning star, Lucifer. We choose to avoid the colour gold and yellow because it would remind of him," Orion replied, clicking the door open with his right hand and signaled to enter first. "The devil is another name we call him now."

Stark light blinded her, causing her to flinch from the extreme white room inside until she heard whirring. Was this a special training room? A howl of pain echoed the room and Lucy peeked an eye open, seeing someone strapped to a table with all these mechanical items pointing at them. Horror was written on her face as she understood her final test was an operation. Pain that would have to be endured in this final one but Orion cleared his voice, already in front of her. "Do not be afraid Tempera. Tell this to yourself : I will not be afraid. It may look lethal but it will be okay."

"H-how can you s-s-say that?" Lucy spoke unsurely with a stutter, her body started to tremble slightly with fear. She could die, right? She would feel pain. And how could he say that she shouldn't be afraid? Reaching her hand out blindly, he gripped it tightly and gave a squeeze of encouragement then commenced to head straight towards an empty bench. Women dressed in sterile white gowns with face masks and gloves stood with their hair knotted up in a tight bun. Their wings were close to their backs, not spreaded out to move without knocking any equipment. A tray with needles, scalpels, saws, tubes with little lights attached at the end and knives. "Can someone tell me what's going on?" Her eyes were quickly diverted to the in-pain patient who was passed out on his front, with tubes stuck in his arms, a couple of needles in his back. A male doctor swiftly pulled a curtain to conceal his operation on his patient. She yelped in anxiety, stepping behind Orion and muttering to him, "I am afraid now."

"Tempera Lucy Heartfilia, please step forward. We know you are experiencing fear right now but you do not have to be. This procedure will be painless unless you choose to not cooperate with us," a doctor spoke through her mask. Orion tugged his arm forward and allowed her to stumble in front of him then released his grip but she clutched his hand with all her strength. "Angel Tempera, your procedure is different to the man you saw. He is not in your ranking so he would have to endure more pain than you. You on the other hand, you're procedure requires angel magic and will continue the procedure in the open night sky."

"How long will this take?" Lucy interrogated.

"Four hours, six hours at the most," a nurse replied. "You will be unconscious for the first half and we will have you woken at the second half, towards the end when we need you to use your magic."

Orion guided her to the bench, had allowed her some time to lay down and be sure of this. Lucy was a nervous wreck then, trembling with fear violently as the doctor and two nurses loomed over her with Orion just behind them. He mouthed a 'sorry' and had slipped away from the medical chamber. His reassurance and faith for her had been scattered as soon as he left, she didn't want to do this anymore.

"I change my mind. I do not want to undergo this procedure," Lucy stated firmly, sitting up but a hand had shoved her down.

"I am truly sorry but our patients have no say in whether they want to do this or not. This is essential for you and your mortal," the doctor shook her head. A sharp pain stabbed into her flesh, a needle with a clear liquid injected into her. "I will see you in a couple of hours, Tempera. Rest for now and relax."

Everything grew heavy, her arms, her legs, her mind was shutting down and her breaths gradually became even and the sleep had invited her into the realms of Dreams. Doctor and nurses immediately dove into their task : transformation of the guardian angels.

* * *

**A/N: **

**To NaluFan10 - To why Gunnar doesn't bow down, hmm...I suppose in Chapter 7 it will be explained. Just sit and hold on tight, eventually it'll get there. I'll update another chapter in a the next two or three days. I'm hoping this story is a fifteen chapter story. Not sure yet, maybe it could be a bit more or less. **

**Shoot me any questions but some answers might not satisfy you.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

The Hierarchy Ranking of Angels

The circle of the guardian angels has decreased over the decades. Many of the deceased have joined one of the other six rankings : The Thrones, The Dominions, The Virtues, The Powers, The Principalities or the Archangels. The circle of the guardian angels is now considered the lowest of the lowest in Heaven. The Thrones are the third among the nine although the higher two do not represent their circles at the crowned meetings but live closer to the Man.

The Thrones consider themselves as the highest of the seven circles in this realm, where they look down at the others. They are the judgement of the Creator and bring forth justice where necessary. Rhea, the crowned leader of the circle of The Thrones is an elderly woman who is approximately 7000 years of age. Until she dies, someone can take the position but for now, she is the head. With the heavenly power from the Man, angels within this circle has been fortunate to obtain the strongest gift.

Rhea is an elder who loves to welcome the vulnerable; pale and tall but slightly plump lady with a white bun knotted on the top of her head. She has a bubbly personality and despises the idea of looking down at the ranks and having a rank.

The Dominions are the teachers of the confused Daughters and Sons of Man. They show right for the wronged, control senses, enslave the flesh of the spirit but most of all, they devote their lives of worshipping the Man. It is devastating to hear that because they have been manipulated by the two highest rankings of the angels: Seraphim and Cherubim. Many times they have been punished by the Man but they still worship him, no matter what. Current leader : Rex, the middle-aged man of approximately 4700 years. Rex's circle has recently been gifted with a new skill : knowledge and sight of the truth.

A middle-aged man with hazel hair and blonde highlights, a tanned skin. He is recognized with the scar on his cheek, extending from the cheekbone to the jaw. A serious man who cannot tolerate immaturity therefore does not specialize in youthful angels who cannot tame themselves.

Kalevi, ruler of the circle of The Virtues, is recent crowned leader at 2500. Red hair like a fierce princess, she has a higher status over Rex socially. Her kind are filled with divine strength to be able to succeed in Man's commands, perform miracles in which the children of Man cannot explain and bless children to become future saints who will bring peace and harmony to the continent of Fiore. Virtue angels have been granted the power to heal.

Kalevi, a red-headed angel who has freckles dotting her nose and cheekbones. Pale skin and a tall figure, a smile always on her face and big, round, kind eyes.

Sixth out of the nine rankings is Gunnar, the proud, silver-headed leader of The Powers at 999. His ranking is the lowest of the middle hierarchy and the circle where they have the power over the Devil. They protect the creations of Man from the Devil's temptation but their main concern is protecting a main creation who will either join forces with Heaven or the pits of Hell. The Powers rule with the gift of summoning and capturing the dark spirits and light spirits.

Gunnar, the silver-haired mischief lurking the temple with violet eyes glowing, sort of resembling to an albino. A beige skin tone, close to a light brown colour; still believes in the idea of women being a lower creature than men. Has a playful nature, sometimes flirting with girls around his age but rarely have girls at that age enter the temple; been in a relationship with Kalevi before she was crowned as leader of The Virtues and fell deeply in love with a mortal until she died.

From The Principalities, Hunter is the leader of the seventh circle since 333 years of age. Now, at 1350 years of age, he has become the most inquisitive leader of the nine rankings who observes with great detail. Nothing is inconvenient to his eye and therefore, he is the balance and keeper of the universe and the kingdoms. They have the gift of controlling the flora and fauna on the surface of Fiore.

Hunter, a keen-eyed boy in his early twenties loves to spar to protect his beloveds. Raven hair and emerald green eyes glistening in the night starry sky. A tall figure who visits Fiore to compete in fighting tournaments once in a while.

The second lowest ranking, The Archangels. Archangel Gabriel who was meant to be the ruler had retired and given up the title to another archangel, Ryuujin. Personally, everyone had first thought this angel was not fit for the crowned title but over months, he had proven himself worthy to bear the good news to the other rankings from the Man to Gabriel then to Ryuujin. Ryuujin is nearly 750 years of age and has finally been accepted with the gift of restoring time.

Ryuujin, a Japanese archangel who is dedicated in becoming a fit leader for The Archangels. Dyed brown hair that was once blue, intense, sapphire eyes and a million dollar grin that only flashes once a decade. Take a picture, it'll last longer for the ladies and Daughters of Man.

Finally, The Guardians also known as The White Knights by everyone in Heaven. With the leader Orion, 20 years of age and being the youngest rules in the history of Angels, Orion has had a mature mind, strong faith and the most powerful strength when it came to using the gift of the Man. The White Knights are the only angels who interact with the mortals of the continent Fiore and have been chosen to protect many mortals. The population of this last circle has been decreasing rapidly in the past few decades due to the fact that they do most of the work out of all the circles. Their gift that they possess is controlling a single element of the four: fire, water, earth or wind. Only Orion, the leader, is capable of manipulating all four, therefore making him ruler. Every angel who is in a higher ranking look up at The White Knights because they do a lot of work, protect the mortals from joining the pits of Hell and battle The Dark Knights of Hell.

Orion, the youngest leader who has blonde hair and gray eyes.

Choosing of the ranks:

The deceased person does not have a say on which rank they choose to be in but the leaders. They recommend which circle is the most suitable for the person then the person must survive through the procedures where the wings must grow. Every person who gets sent up into Heaven has wings inside their body because where a faithful mind is, wings will be there in the person to show they have potential of becoming an angel. Any mortal, hunter, warrior, mage can become an angel but the leaders will sort them out by picking ones who they think should be in their circle.

Written by Orion.

* * *

A/N: Edited it twice so this might clear some questions up if they've been boggling in your mind. BTW, it's important information written by our Guardian Angel Orion (he's made up, not an actual guardian angel in real life).

If there's anything you still don't understand, comment them, PM them, scream them out loud and I might just hear ya.


	6. Chapter 6

Hours of doing the medical procedure, the nurses were left to tend for Tempera and her back. Tubes had poked out from her right wrist and back. Two cuts were left untouched on her posterior, blood continuing to pool up then leak from the lake of blood on her back. Two red unidentified things jutted from her back, those were the wings that needed to fully bloom and become another two limbs on Tempera. Once in a while, she would cry out in agony in her sleep and those red tips would jut out in an incredible speed then halt. At first, it would appear as two red rocks had been stabbed into her since the wings had not flourished and the blood needed to be rinse away. A nurse would clean the blood from Tempera's posterior while the other had busily pushed Tempera out into the open sky, where stars twinkled the night away. The doctor and Orion had not yet arrived for the final push for Tempera to become an angel so the nurses had took this time to arouse the sleeping soon-to-be angel awake.

"Knight Tempera, please wake up. You must be awake for the final part," the first nurse urged, giving Tempera a slight shake on the shoulder. Instead the knight flinched from the pain and her eyes flew open, glaring angrily with discomfort from the nurse's action.

"Don't touch me, it hurts," Tempera scowled, shifting a bit on the bench and groaned and hissed from the agony. "Could I possibly get another shot of that sedation? My back is killing me!" Her eyes realized that she was possibly in a dark room but a wind blew past her. Tempera's back rose with goosebumps, shivering slightly and looked pleadingly at the nurse, silently asking if she could keep warm.

"I'm sorry Knight Tempera but we've only dressed you in a sleeveless shirt with a zip from behind. We need your magic and the doctor to be present for the last part," the other nurse apologized, bowing then stood beside the first nurse. Both of them stood side by side, waiting for further instructions when the familiar sound of high heels clicking the ground came to Tempera's ears. Finally, someone was coming up. Her arms were by her sides, inching it a bit then a electric shot of pain jumped through her. The slightest movement of her back arching upwards made her curse loudly and flinch, except the flinch created more pain. "Effing hell, couldn't I get numbing cream on my back?!"

"She's right, where is that numbing cream?" Orion questioned nonchalantly then the two nurses squeaked with fear, scuttling somewhere to grab the cream. Tempera's head was facing a side and Orion then the doctor came into view.

"How's it going? You feel good? You're progress is surprisingly fast at the record of three and a half hours."

His constant bombardment of comments drove her close to insanity until she hissed at him, "Are we allowed to swear up here?"

"Sure."

"Fuck it! This pain is like taking a shit of diarrhea and it won't come out," Tempera was cussing, "plus I can't even move makes me feel like I'm a tortured animal here restrained to the bench by bloody invisible ropes."

"Woah, you really have a potty mouth," he commented, surrendering his hands up and stepping away.

"Yeah and when did you become so talkative and nonchalant like a stupid fool?" Lucy scoffed, as a result, Orion stiffened, his face becoming neutral of emotions and a serious tone.

"The doctor will take it from here and if you're well enough after this, I'll take you to meet your mortal."

Like a switch, the strange Orion was gone and the Orion she knew was there. Then again the other Orion was someone she could get used to and be able to have fun up have him cheer up then her training wouldn't have to be intensed as she first thought about it. The doctor stepped into view, her glasses pushed up to the peak of the bridge of her nose. Eyebrows knitted together and observing Tempera's back. "I suppose you are something we have not expected. The next breakthrough of angels for the decade and improve the technology up here. Although you may not get used to this but we angels are far more advanced than those mortals on Fiore. Our technology is centuries ahead of them and we will continue to have that condition stay that way." A hand was pressed flat against Tempera's posterior, earning a series of cusses from the patient. "Those idiotic nurses should have rubbed the cream before the whole procedure had commenced and before you woke up."

Speaking of the devil, the two had bursted in, panting as one held a small bottle of cream in hand. "We have the cream Miko. We are terribly sorry for delaying the procedure by two minutes and twenty-nine seconds." They even counted the exact minute of their late arrival, creepy. Moments later, a hand was rubbing up and down and around the two excruciating pain on her back. Instinctively, Tempera snarled, hissed and cried in agony, howling in the night like a beaten creature who still refused to bow down to the owner. Tears were threatening to spill from those honey brown orbs but she glanced up, forcing the tears seconds later, the aching points had finally eased until she could not feel it but especially she couldn't feel her back at all.

"Now, stars of the celestial spirits hear me, Miko Ai Thiele, the virtue angel. I call upon the spirits of Lucy Heartfilia, listen and come forth from the rest of the stars," the doctor commanded, arms hoisted in the air at the dancing stars. How Tempera had often preferred to be a star winking at mortals down on Fiore. Now, her fate has been chosen to become a guardian angel who would have to look after a mortal with her life. Sounded suicidal for her and plain stupid.

At that moment, Tempera's eyes had been blinded and deafened by a high pitched whistling sound. It was nothing compared to the moment when she found out she was drifting over the continent Fiore in the beginning. "Master!" That voice, who was- Loki!

"Loki?! Loki! It's you," Tempera blinked rapidly to clear her vision. The orange spiky-haired spirit with his blue spectacles was smiling with nine other golden spirits and six silver spirits.

"Hmph! I guess you haven't found a boyfriend before you died, have you?" Aquarius snorted, arms crossed as she leant against Scorpio.

"Hold it, you're right. Died. How did I die?" Tempera questioned but Miko diverted the conversation back to the operation.

"Tempera, if you may chant after me : By the power of the celestial spirits," Miko started, nodding her head at Tempera then she mimicked. "By the power of the celestial spirits…"

"Give me the strength to move onto the next phase of my life."

"Give me the strength to move onto the next phase of my life…"

"As a guardian angel, I will overlook my mortal with great care."

"As a guardian angel, I will overlook my moral with great care…"

"Protect them with my life and befriend them."

"Protect them with my life and befriend them…"

"Grant me the faith, O wise Man."

"Grant me the faith, O wise Man…"

Another gust of wind picked up, forming a whirlwind and a light beaming down like a spotlight on Tempera. Those premature wings on her back poked outwards until it was the full length. Spreading over her, blood dripped onto the ground and the feathers were drenched in the metallic liquid. Tempera had balled up her fists, uncomfortable with the extraction until it beaten in the wind a bit. The feeling of freedom coursed through her but as well as tiredness.

"Now now now. Take our knight downstairs, rinse her down of the blood, dress her then allow her to rest," Miko ordered. Feeling the bench move, Tempera's eyes was closing then opened immediately, watching her spirits distanced away from her and Orion standing in front, gesturing something. It was back to the land of Dreams for her once more.

For Orion, he stared at Tempera being wheeled away, back into the medical washroom to be rinsed down then dressed. Blood still stained the floor but the mist had hovered above it, concealing the evidence. Leo had stepped forward, staring hard at him then grunted, "You had Miko jump the subject, didn't you? You didn't want her to know?"

"What is there to say to you? You all might as well prance back to her and announce what I've told you. Plus, the death was necessary for her to be into this phase of her life. Now, you are dismissed until morning," Orion dismissed them with a flick of his wrist, heading back. "By the way, you will be the spirits of a new master. Lucy Heartfilia is no longer your master."

* * *

**A/N: Nearly there. Nearly there. We're going to soon find out something we've been anticipating for.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, you can't just stay there forever," a male voice spoke, nudging the figure hunched. He groaned from his spot, glancing up at the grave keeper and kicked him back.

"I can choose to stay here forever then," he replied, wriggling closer to the peony flowers that bloomed from the dirt. He didn't care if he was going to be dirty, he didn't care if he was destroying his pride, nothing mattered now.

Three hours laters...

"Yo, you're still here? It's been a week since you've dropped into the guild," a voice stated, that annoying person. Gray Fullbuster. Natsu peeked an eye open, blinded instantly from the noon sun. He sniffed the air to see Erza, Lisanna, Wendy, Juvia, Happy and Charla all crowded around him, peering down.

"Natsu-san, you have to come back home," the sky dragon slayer pleaded, kneeling in front of him and extending a hand out to him, "everyone misses you."

"So you don't miss her huh?" he barked, glaring with those onyx eyes misted with hurt and anger. "You all forgot her?!" Flames were licking from beneath his palms where he had them planted in the soil, heating up the floor. Since last week, he hadn't left the place and suffered from a great darkness in his life. Food and shelter was not a main concern for him but the death of his beloved, Lucy Heartfilia.

He had seen it, the death before his eyes. It was horrifying and still left him in the state of shock. They didn't know, no one knew how she died except him. The only witness standing there and watched her fall upon her knees, head lolling on a side then her entire body dematerializing, not even leaving her body to bury.

"Natsu, no one forgot about her. We're still in mourning," Lisanna reasoned with him, sitting in front of him, a bag of breakfast in hand. "And you need to eat first then take a shower." The youngest take-over sibling, beaming happily at him with the white paper bag and a printed logo in red. He sniffed the air, picking up the scent of the freshly baked bread with egg and spices. Not his favourite but it would do him good for a while. Snatching the bag from her fingers, he began to shred the paper bag into strips, leaving the bread exposed to the nature and immediately stuffed it into his mouth.

"Flame head, you really have to wake up from your trance. Every one of us still hurts but we have one another to support each other to move on with life and remember her. You on the other hand, you need a shoulder to lean on," Gray spoke, crouching in front of his rival friend who was now broken beyond repair from the heart ache. He understood what Natsu was feeling, everyone in the guild could. With his actions, it spoke louder than what came out of that mouth of his. Natsu Dragneel was falling hard to a certain celestial mage. Now, how was that flame going to keep burning with that personality which the guild had adored. An unexpected event had led up to this, how did it happen, Gray did not know for sure.

He swallowed the last chunk of bread down his oesophagus and kept his eyes on the gravestone in front of him.

Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucky Fairy of Fairy Tail.

X767-X784

'There's nothing fortunate about having your fate decided for you. You have to grab your own happiness.'

His saliva glands halted and caused him to choke, coughing up the remaining chunk. Where was his best friend now? How was she and will she see us? A pair of gauntlets looped beneath his arms, dragging him up and away from the grave. If he wanted to fulfill her words, it was time to grab his own happiness.

* * *

Howling in agony as she felt two scrubs hastily rinsing away the dried up blood on her back. A mirror hung in front, showing this hideous sight of a girl with two red wing-shaped objects in the air. Even a tiny movement on her back caused the objects to jerk and left Tempera creeped out. Was these things copying her? What are they? The nurses quickly dropped the scrubs in the tub of soapy water and held a nozzle, washing the blood stained wings. Rush of cold sensation poured down her back, causing her to shiver and keep the wings spreaded out in full length. Two of them weren't fast enough so she decided to beat her new limbs, feeling the movement of them and spray a mixture of blood and water everywhere. After that motion, the nurses had scolded at Tempera and held a wing each, rubbing the blood from the feathers and that slight pressure on the wings was excruciatingly painful. On her free will, when she flapped them, it didn't hurt but someone touching it, it did. Another nurse had entered to hold Tempera down like an animal while the others continued to clean her limbs. Each wing was two metres in length with a pink hue to the feathers.

"We're done, next team move in," the nurses ordered and a trio of fairies emerged from the doors. Clothes and towels in hand, they shoved the nurses away and focused on the white knight. Everyone was moving everywhere within the room and Tempera couldn't help but cuss aloud with every groan and moan as she felt the towel rubbing her harshly. They could have at least tried to make it less painful and treat her like a princess. Right...she remembered the time she despised being one but now, it was different. Wasn't a white knight meant to treated with respect? No! They don't care and only focus on completing their task only. Tempera was dressed in a sassy white v-neck dress which revealed a large portion of her cleavage. The ruffles cascading over her knees, her skin tone was creamier than before. At the hips, the dress announced her figure to the world and the flimsy straps at her shoulders had to not slide off of her.

"H-hey! Can't this dress hide this?" Tempera tried to pull up the dress with modesty but the fairies had frowned.

"It is to be like that, white knight. We do not care about your modesty and you have to prepare to meet your mortal," the trio of fairies answered, brushing away knots from her hair and grooming her like a poodle for a show. Awestruck as she was, Tempera had beaten her wings and had knocked the three off balance. That contact had pained her but she was meeting her mortal! Spotting her pair of gladiator sandals, she slipped them on and was about to run out when Orion barged into the room. "Your royal leader!" The three fairies had bowed but he flicked his wrist and they were gone from the room.

"Luce, you ready?" he grinned lopsidedly, flashing that perfect row of white teeth. He had dressed in a pretty casual attire consisting of a trench coat, a plain shirt with a loose tie. A pair of loose pants hung around his waist with a belt tightly secured and a scarf. What was he dressed in? And was that piercings on his ear? "Right, this is the modern fashion of the future. We give the fashion designers inspiration to dress like us so consider this as the first sample of the future- RIGHT! IDIOT FAIRIES! YOU WERE NOT MEANT TO DRESS HER IN THIS!"

"SORRY YOUR ROYAL LEADER!" the fairies voices echoed through the room like haunted voices with giggles. Confused at first, Tempera had diverted her attention to the source of the voices back at Orion and saw a faint blush crawling up from his neck. Why is he blushing?! His hand shot out and grabbed her upper arm, sending a course of tingly feeling in her.

"What are you doing?!"

"Relax, you'll see. When we get back, you'll have to learn," he shrugged as her body glowed brightly. Squealing in embarrassment, she retracted her hand away but it didn't stop. She could no longer feel clothed and the cool air hitting her skin was her evidence.

"WHAT DID YOU DO YOU PERVERT?!" Tempera shrieked with utter shame as she attempted to cover herself. Underneath her hands, she felt the material on her skin again and the light dissipated. Orion had changed her clothes into something that was a large t-shirt with a black hooded vest, her wrists decorated with simple bracelets, a pair of shorts and combat boots. He had only did it to get her dressed in a casual attire like himself.

"So impatient Luce, only did it so you don't look your best yet. You only do when you want to but first impressions will be for you to have a cool personality," Orion lectured, running his fingers through her hair to give it a loose look. Tempera was a good two feet shorter than herself and the colours of her irises was like him, grey; as well as her wings had disappeared. She reached her hand up to cup her cheek, fascinated by the colour and she hadn't noticed it. "Yeah your iris colour would change into this colour permanently."

Still awed by the colour, Tempera had loved her look until she felt a slight shove on the shoulder.

"Well, are we going to stand here until I grow a beard?" Orion frowned, arms crossed as a portal had opened in front of him, "cause that will be a very very long time and your mortal isn't going to sit around and twiddle their thumbs."

"Whatever, you grumpy old fart, let's," she rolled her eyes at him and stepped through the portal first. It was white, white everywhere. In the sky, on the ground, all sides and this felt a bit claustrophobic but a hand landed on her shoulder and guided her forward.

"Ahead please and refrain your fear with a seatbelt, we will be arriving shortly," Orion spoke like a female guide, his voice was a bit too pitchy to sound like a perfect woman but he was close. Then when everything darkened, her surroundings became clear and the place was a serene sight. Rows of double storey houses lined up like a flank of soldiers until a crash, curses flying out the door and cheers.

"Wait, why are we here?" Tempera gaped, staring up at him and demanding an answer.

"Your mortal is right through that door and you'll know because you feel the need to protect them."

Speak of the devil, the doors swung open a mortal and there they stood. The smell was so alluring from them, their appearance was shocking and most of all, the expression on their face. Tempera felt a rush of blood going to her head as she murmured, "It can't be-"

* * *

**A/N : Okay, I have to stop here. Take a guess who the ****_mortal_**** who guardian angel Tempera Lucy Heartfilia must protect.**


End file.
